The experiences we have make us who we are
by heartIsyheart
Summary: Edward is a Captain, in the British army, Bella is the nurse sent with the soldiers. Will Edward let his feelings get the better of him, or will be ignore them all together?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Also i do not own the oath of allegiance.**

**This idea came to me after listening to the hero song from X Factor. I hope you enjoy my story. Please review then I will update, promise! **

My name is Edward Cullen, and I'm a solider in the British army I joined when I was only 18, I remember when I took my oath of allegiance, "I Edward Cullen swear by Almighty God that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II, her heirs and successors and that I will as in duty bound honestly and faithfully defend Her Majesty, her heirs and successors in person, crown and dignity against all enemies and will observe and obey all orders of Her Majesty, her heirs and successors and of the generals and officers set over me." Now at the age of 25 I am one of the youngest Captain's in my regiment. And to day we are being sent out. I dressed in my uniform of camouflage green and a green beret.

Today I saw going to the front, I'm Isabella I'm a nurse in the Royal Army, I'm going with Captain Cullen's men along with a doctor called Jasper Whitlock, he is in charge of me. I dressed in my army nurse uniform which was a camouflage shirt, then a green skirt that the shirt was tucked into. I also put on regulation black shoes and tied my hair into a bun.

Climbing aboard the airplane I quickly sat down and strapped myself in on the first seat I saw. The man next to me smiled, "I'm Eric" He said extending his hand, I shock it and replied "I'm Bella, the Nurse." He smiled at me as the plane started to take off.

"Alright listen everyone." The Captain shouted causing everyone to quicken down and look at him, and he was so good looking! He had messy brown/ginger hair and sparkling emerald eyes, which look straight through you. "We will be arriving in about half an hour and I just want to go through some things with you" He paused and everyone was quite. "First, we are going to make our base in the jungle close to the villages that have reported the attacks, I expect you all to keep the base clean at all times, we will have a look out at all times, now I'm sure you have all noticed that we have a lady with us" He paused and the men turned to look at me causing me to blush. "Miss. Swan will have her own hammock next to mine and 's so no one is aloud in near her hammock at all" He said starting at the men, they all nodded their heads. "Ok I'm explain the rest when we get there" He finished. I sighed I dozed slightly. Because we were landing in the jungle we had to climb own a rope ladder then jump, when it was my turn I carmed myself and started climbing down, when I got to the bottom I saw it was quite a jump, closing my eyes I jumped. But instead of landing on the ground I was caught be a pair of strong arms. "There you go Miss. Swan" I look him and saw Dr. Whitlock. "Thank you for catching me Dr. Whitlock" I said as he put me down. "It's alright called me Jasper, as we will be working so closely together." I nodded and replied "Then please call me Bella" He nodded and smiled.

Once everyone was off the plane the things we need were tossed down. Jasper and I had to carry the medical equipment, which there was a lot of, but he took most of the heavy stuff.

The plane couldn't drop us to close to the villages otherwise the enemy would know we were here, so we had to hike through the jungle. Finally when we got to a good place to put up camp.

The men started straight away setting up. Jasper and I started setting up our 'hospital' we open out some tables and hung a tarpaulin over the top , we put things in plastic boxes under the tables.

Next Jasper and I had to put up our hammocks; first we hung our smaller tarpaulins and put the hammocks under neither, and as Caption Cullen had said his was on the other side of mine.

Some men had been sent out to find some fresh water and they came back successful, Jasper and I followed the men to where they had found the water, as we would need clean water for the hospital.

When we got back the power supply had been activated. Jasper and I would need light to work as the trees made the jungle quite dark when the sun wasn't shining. Also Captain Cullen sorted out a phone so that we would be able to get men better medical treatment if they need it.

"I was just unpacking my few bellowing in to a largish pouch I hung from the tree when Capitan Cullen came up to me. "Miss. Swan, can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded and waited for him to speak. "Are you trained in any form of self defense?" I nodded, "I can do single armed combat" I replied he looked at me for a second. "Miss. Swan I don't want to have to go to extra measures for you understand. The enemy might attack this camp and I don't want to have to worry about you safety." I glared at him wanting to slap him. "Sir I am perfectly capable of defending myself." I replied. He nodded seamed pleased and walked off.

The group of us wasn't very big, there were about 25 of us, 20 soldiers, 1 doctor Jasper, 1 nurse me, 1 captain and 2 cooks that could if needed fight too.

I didn't know what exactly we were doing there, and I new I wouldn't be told, Jasper didn't either as we wouldn't unless desperately need leave the base. If a soldier were injured in the fight area, we would have to go there which is why Captain Cullen gave Jasper a radio to keep in contact if needed.

That evening we sat eating the meal prepared by the cook's; it was high in fiber, protein and unsaturated fats. I was given a slightly smaller sized meal to the men's, as I wouldn't be fighting and I new I wouldn't have been able to finish it.

When I woke up the next morning, I saw I was up before anyone else. I was glad of this, as I didn't want anyone to come in as I showered. The men had build, out of wood a small building, inside, were deep holes in the ground which you can guess what for. And also a shower system. As it rained a lot in the jungle the water poured on the roof, which was slopping, and went down a pipe, which had a cover on the end and then when you took the cover off you could shower. There were about 10 showers but no doors, so I didn't want anyone to come in.

Thankfully no one did come in and I dressed myself once again. Looking around I noticed Jasper was awake. "Good morning" I greeted. He smiled. "We need to organize everyone's medical history." Jasper said as we started to walk over to our hospital. We had a little stove so I started boiling some water. Once it was boiled I made two cups of coffee, and handed one to Jasper he thanked me.

We started going through files making a simple table of the people on the base. Jasper was reading the information, while I was writing it down. "Quil Ateara, aged 20, male, allergic to penicillin, Edward Cullen, aged 25, male allergic, none," It went on for a while then he got to my name, "Isabella Swan, aged 20, female, allergic penicillin, past history of breast cancer" He stopped for a second and look at me. "You must be very braze" He said looking at me. I smiled and he continued. It was lunchtime by the time we had finished. We got in line and got served the normal army food.

After lunch Edward was taking the soldiers out so it would only be four of use hear. Jasper, the two cooks who were on look out duty and myself.

Once the soldiers had left Jasper and I started setting up a table to put injured soldiers on then we sterilized it. With nothing much else to do we chatted a bit, when Jaspers radio crackled. "We have one soldier shot in the leg. Over" A soldier voice said. I stared preparing the things we would need when he arrived while Jasper spoke in to the radio "Put pressure on the wound to stop the blood flowing over" Was Jaspers reply. "Ok, we will reach base in five minuets over" the solider said.

Right to there word five minuets later two men came running in the injured solider on a stretching which they we carrying. They reached the table and I took the mans shoulder while Jasper got his feet. "One, Two, Three" He lifted him on to the table while the soldiers ran back to the front.

Working fast I injected morphine in to the man and he passed out. Quickly I cleaned the wound for Jasper, then he got to work. Jasper would ask me for tools and I would quickly get them and soon Jasper had the bullet out and I sew up the wound.

As we only had one 'operating' table we had to move the man incase another came in soon. With me holding his shoulders and Jasper his feet we laid him on a camp bed. "Few" Jasper said. I nodded. "He should be able to walk soon enough" Jasper said and I nodded. We could only send out people in emergencies, so the injured soldier would have to be a look out instead.

We were lucky that day as no more injuries came in. I cleaned the table where we had operated, and them went to check on the man, he was still sleeping so I left him.

Around 6 the other soldiers came back and a few had some cuts that Jasper and I attended, but there was nothing serious. I changed the injured mans bandages and gave him some pills for the pain.

The next couple of weeks progressed the same. The soldiers went out and some times we had to deal with men being shot, but thankfully none died.

Jasper and I had gotten into the routine of things, I would shower while he stood guard outside, so that no one came in, then while he showered I made coffee, and we waited till we were needed.

We were sitting chatting when the radio crackled. "We need you to come to the front one of the villagers, a woman has been shot and she's going into labor. Over" Jasper and I looked at each other. "We're on our way. Over" Jasper replied. While Jasper had been replying I had been grabbing the equipment, once we were ready we started running the way we had seen the soldiers going this morning.

We arrived in the village and found the woman in a old crumbling building. She had been shot in the arm, which Jasper was working on. "Take deep breaths' I said in the native language. She started doing as I told her. I injected her with morphine and held her hand. I had been a midwife before, so I new what I was doing. Thankfully she was wearing a skirt so I checked to she how dilated she was. She was about 8 centimeters. "It's ok" I told her. Holding her hand. Jasper was having some trouble with her arm, I checked her again, and she was 10 centimeters. "Ok honey", I said taking off my shirt, (I had a white tank top underneath) I put it between her legs. "It's time to push" She looked scared. "I'm hear," I said and she started to push. I had to let go of her hand so I could get the baby. "Keep going," I said. She screamed, but kept going. "I can see the head, it's coming keep going." And then with one might push I pulled the baby out and she collapsed. I cut the umbilical cord. And head he little baby cry. I looked at her and wrapped the baby in a blanket I had brought. "You have a beautiful baby girl" She smiled and I passed her the infant.

Jasper had finally had got the bullet out of her arm and had sew up the wound and bandaged it. I sighed in relief.

But the suddenly I felt the earth start to move. "Earthquake I heard someone say." I grabbed the mother and baby moving them out of the building we were in. Jasper was running behind us.

I heard Jasper trip and fall, but kept running, I new I had to get the baby to safety. Once the baby and mother were outside I ran back in looking for Jasper, when the building collapsed on top of us…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Whatever will be.**

**Hello! Second chapter! Thank you to my reviewers! This is not the end, there is plenty more to happen. Please review, if you do I'll put the next chapter up later today or tomorrow. Thanks! **

I was finding it hard to breath as the dust finally settled. Looking around I noticed that only some timber had fallen on to my legs and a couple of bricks on my arms. Trying to heave myself up a bit I started to search for the best way to get out. Grabbing a stone I let it go and to my amazement it fell, to what look liked to me up. I soon realised that I was upside down and I started to turn the other way up.

"Jasper! Jasper" I shouted my throat going horse. "Jasper!" I tried again. I heard a light moan to my left and started going towards it.

My progress was slow through the rubble and it took me longer as it was getting harder to breath. After what felt like hours I got to Jasper. He looked close to passing out and his legs were trapped beneath a concrete rod. "Jasper, stay with me" I said to him holding his face. "Don't go. Ok, we are going to get out of here because there are people who need our help, your help, and you can help them if your dead. Ok" He moaned in reply.

I new that the soldiers would eventfully find us, but I didn't know how long it would take. I wouldn't let Jasper fall asleep. He was starting to hate me for it. But I didn't give in instead I started to sing to him, encouraging him to join in.

"When I was just a little girl

I asked my mother what will I be

Will I be pretty, will I be rich

Here's what she said to me

Que sera, sera

Whatever will be, will be

The future's not ours to see

Que sera, sera

What will be, will be

When I grew up and fell in love

I asked my sweetheart what lies ahead

Will we have rainbows day after day

Here's what my sweetheart said

Que sera, sera

Whatever will be, will be

The future's not ours to see

Que sera, sera

What will be, will be

Now I have children of my own

They asked their mother what will I be

Will I be handsome, will I be rich

I tell them tenderly

Que sera, sera

Whatever will be, will be

The future's not ours to see

Que sera, sera

What will be, will be"

I held Jasper and kept singing, and then I started to ask him questions, to keep him awake. During our chats back at the base he had told me about his wife Alice and his son Alexis. "Jasper, tell me more about Alice and Alexis." Jasper moaned but spoke his voice raspy. "Her hair" He started, coughing. "It's black, so very dark, and her skin is so beautifully pale, bit like yours, she has the huge green eyes, when I look in to those deep green eyes, I can't deny her anything." I smiled. I really wanted to meet Alice.

I kept Jasper awake, when we started to hear things above us. "Not much longer" I spoke to Jasper. "Down here!" I shouted "Down hear!" One of the men must have heard me because I saw some of the rubble start to come off us.

After being in the dark for so long the first glimpse of sun light does something to you, its hard to describe, but it gives you that little bit more energy to keep going and not to give up. Once the men had moved the rubble, they started to work of getting the concrete rod off Jasper.

Emmet, one of the soldiers, who I was quite friendly with lifted Jasper up and out of the rubble. I started to stand and was helped by another soldier.

I new that I should be going in to shock, or something . But I knew that I was the only medical person at the sight, and it was my job to save the peoples lives. With more energy that I new I had I started ordering people about, I new Jaspers legs were broken so I grabbed some timber to use as splints.

It was starting to get dark, and I was completely shattered. I found the new mother and baby and they were both fine. I had treated, it seamed the whole village and all my patients were lying on tarpaulins the soldiers had got. Luckily the men going through the rubble had found the medical bag we had brought with us so I was able to treat people faster.

I myself had bruises all down my legs and arms, but nothing was broken luckily, I shout was heard, "We've found the Captain, get Miss. Swan, quickly." I started running. The men were pulling the Captain out of the rubble; he had been shot in his arm as well. The men put the captain down on a tarpaulin and I started to work right away. I quickly got the bullet out of his arm and I stitched up the wound before dressing it. I looked down and noticed that he wasn't breathing, "Shit" I murmured, I started doing CPR on him, praying that he would live. I had just breathed into his mouth, when he started coughing. I sighed thankful.

By midnight we were starting to head back, any soldier who was able had to carry someone injured did. Because of the fighting, the injured villagers couldn't come to the base so I was one of the last to leave making sure all the villagers were ok.

When I got back to camp it was nearly 2am, but I had to tend to the injured. There weren't enough camp beds for everyone, so some were lying on benches. Once I had gone round all the soldiers, re dressing wounds, and giving painkillers, I sat down into a chair near the injured in case they needed me. Closing my eyes I finally gave into sleep.

I woke the next morning to groans and moans. Heaving myself out of the chair and trying to get the crick out of my neck I started to check the patients again. We were now running low on supplies and I had to wash the dirty bandages because we didn't have any more.

I counted the amount of men in the hospital; there were 11 in total. The Captain, Jasper, and then the rest were soldiers. The man who was injured before was completely healed now, and he was put in charge of cooking, as the men who normal did it were injured. I new we had lost some men, it was inevitable. But it still hurt. Because of the small group we were I new each soldier by name. It was meant to be the doctor's duty to sign death certificates, but that duty fell to me.

I expected that any soldier who wasn't with us now was dead. I started to fill out the form. Name: Eric Yorkie. Age: 22. Sex: Male. Date of Birth: 25/04/1988 Time on death: Unknown. Occupation: Soldier in the British Army. Address: 42 Baker Street. Westminster. London. England. Cause of death: Unknown. Reported death: Isabella Swan. After an earthquake in a small village, the enemy or the collapse of buildings in the surrounding area make us presumes that Eric Yorkie dead.

I finished the death certificates with my signature; I would also have to have the Captain sign them too.

Emmet was put in charge of the soldiers while the captain was healing; many if the men I had treated were better and ready to do back to the front again. From what I could tell things were going well as the men all seamed very cheerful.

I only had five patients now, including Jasper and the Captain, Jasper still hadn't woken up, he wasn't in a coma, just a very deep sleep, which was very good, as it meant his body was healing itself quicker. The Captain was different, he was awake, but didn't say much, he signed the death certificates and some times spoke with Emmet but that was all.

I still refused to let what happened get to me, I had nightmares every night about being trapped under the rubble without any way out, so I refused to think about it during the day time.

The Captain was better. I could send him back. I walked over to his bed. "Captain. You can go back now." I said, looking at him, he stared at me. "Your injuries have completely healed, you might have a bit of muscle loss in your legs but with some exercise you will regain it." I started to get up, as I had nothing else to say. "You don't no what its like." He said looking at me, "You don't know what its like to be trapped underneath a building with out any light, any air, I nearly died, and your telling me to go back." I stared at him, anger with in me. He was accusing me. "Captain Cullen, I saved your life, I saved the life of every man in this hospital. And all you feel in angry towards me. Captain, just before the earthquake I delivered a baby, during the earthquake I was inside a 2sotry building and after the earthquake I was stuck under the rubble, but I didn't stop and moan about poor me, no I made sure Jasper didn't die. And then once we were out of the rubble I didn't stop and treat my own wounds, no I made sure that every other person who was injured was ok. So don't tell me that I don't know what its like because I was under much more rubble than you and I didn't give up, I fought for all the people who need me. Where were you when your soldiers needed you?" He just stared at me in awe. To angry to even look at him I started re dressing Jasper's bandages and writing down is status.

As it got dark the soldiers returned, very cheerful. "We won!" They shouted. I laughed happy because now we would be going home. That night Emmet announced that the plane would be picking us up tomorrow morning and that we needed to start packing up. I was ecstatic. Walking over to Jasper's bed I knelt down next to him. "Jasper, we're going home." I paused. "Your going to see Alice and Alexis." And his bright blue eyes snapped open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

…**. Reviews make the world go round …**

The aeroplane was picking us up from the same place it dropped us, Jasper was being carried of a stretcher because her couldn't walk yet. Captain Cullen had once again taken charge of the situation leaving Emmet a bit annoyed since he was the one who actually lead the troops to victory.

Because Jasper was infirm I had to carry all the medical equipment myself, which was very heavy, and I also had to take Jasper 's hammock down too, while Captain Cullen just got another soldier to take his down.

Once we were all set to go, I had found another soldier to help me carry all the medical equipment, we headed off towards home and I couldn't wait.

Reaching the aeroplane the rope ladder was thrown over the side to us, the soldiers got on and started passing the equipment up. The rope ladder was about four feet above the ground so Emmet helped me up while some of the other soldiers sniggered. Jasper was strapped to a stretcher and pulled up by a pulley system. Once everyone was on board we all strapped ourselves in and head home.

We landed at the army base and I was so very happy. Jasper was taken to the hospital straight away while we all got off. Walking through the building a whole line of people were waiting, scanning through them I found the one I was looking for. "Jacob" I said launching myself at him, he caught me and laughed. Jacob was in the navy and was still dressed in his uniform. "Did you miss me honey?" I asked and he just kissed me. "Does that answer your question?" He said and I nodded. It was good to be home.

Looking around I noticed Captain Cullen looking at me then Jacob with a frown on his face I shrugged it of glad I was rid of him for the time being. I remembered that I wanted to meet Alice and I saw a short pixie like woman with dark black hair and sharp green eyes looking around nervously. Holding her hand was a small boy not much older the 5 with dark black hair and Jaspers perking blue eyes.

Walking over to the lady Jacob followed me. "Hello, I'm Bella Swan I was the nurse who helped your husband." I extended my hand. "I'm Alice Whitlock a pleasure to meet you, do you know where my husband is, I can't see him." I gulped and looked at her, "Jasper was injured during the time we were in an earth quake, he has been sent to the St. David's hospital." Alice looked close to crying. "Oh and this is my boyfriend Jacob Black." I said as an after thought. Alice through teary eyes shook hands with my boyfriend and excused herself and her son.

Later that evening Jacob and I were sitting in bed when my mobile started ringing, climbing out of bed I answered it "Hello, Bella Swan."

"Hello, this is Miss. Ranagaet I'm calling to inform you that you will receive a medal from her majesty the queen for your services to the country." I gasped and put my hand over my heart. "Wow," I said shocked. Miss Ranagaet continued

"You need to be at Westminster on the 11th Miss. Swan, at 10:00am. Coagulations and good night." She hung up. My mind was spinning; I was going to meet the queen! The 11th was just two weeks away, I couldn't wait!

After I had told Jacob the news he was overjoyed and he hoped to get shore leave to come watch. I called my mother and Farther who both said they would come down to watch as well, I couldn't have been happier.

Finally the 11th came around and I was so nervous, I dressed in my army uniform of the green knee length skirt and smart army green shirt. I put my hair in a bun put on some make up and my shoes and headed to the car. Unfortunately Jacob couldn't come to watch, but the whole thing was being filmed so he would be able to see what. I had an original Mitsubishi Model A, are car from the 1920's, it was black and beautiful! It had been passed down in the generations, so went wrong a lot, I only drove it occasionally.

Arriving at the cathedral I marvelled at it, I was a bit unsure as where to go when a woman looking flustered came out of a side entrance. "Are you Isabella Swan?" She questioned I nodded. "Follow me" She said. Went back through the door she had just come out of and came right inside the cathedral.

The lady told me that when my name was called I walked up the steps to the queen, I should curtsy and wait for her to tell me to rise, then she would present we with the medal while some one else read why I was getting it.

I was sat in a pew next to other people in their smart military uniforms. I noticed Emmet was also here, he smiled at me that I smiled in return.

People had started coming in and I fidgeted nervously in my seat. I noticed a little further back the soldiers who were with us and of course the Captain was there too.

"Presenting her majesty Queen Elizabeth II" A man called from the doors as they opened. The queen came in we all stood up.

Once she had reached the end we all sat down again. The ceremony started and I waited for my turn. I watched Emmet got up and smiled proudly at him. And then after some more people it was my turn. "Miss. Isabella Marie Swan" The man said and I stood up from my seat. I walked towards the queen and when I reached her I curtsied as instructed. "Rise, Miss. Swan" She said. The man started to talk again.

"Miss. Isabella Swan is being presented this award for helping save numerous lives in the recent war. Miss. Swan returned to a crumbling building during an earthquake to save Dr. Whitlock." While he had been speaking the queen had been attaching the medal to my shirt. "Coagulations" She said and I went back to my seat my face red.

Once the ceremony was over the queen left and then we all milled about. My mother came up to me. "Oh honey I'm so proud of you." I smiled and hugged her. Then I hugged Phil her husband. He patted me on the back. Then I saw my farther. "Well done Bella" He said to me. I smiled and we started to head out of the cathedral, I head footsteps behind me, "Miss. Swan can I talk to you for a second?" Asked Captain I nodded and waved my parents goodbye. "What can I do for you Captain?" I asked acid clear in my voice; we hadn't spoken since my outburst. "Please Miss. Swan call be Edward. I feel like a complete ass I behaved terribly towards you." He paused "Can I make it up to you by taking you out for a drink?" I pondered for a second I was never one for holding grudges. "Ok, then Edward." I said linking my arm through his. "And call me Bella."

Edward and I had gotten along quite well, which was surprising, he seamed like a really nice guy. We had gone to a bar close by and chatted, then exchanged phone numbers.

I slept in late the next day and smiled happily, I still got nightmares from being stuck underneath all the rubble, but I was doing better. My apartment was a single bedroom with a bathroom and living space with a kitchen connected. It was all in purple colours it was small but mine. Getting out of bed I slipped on my slippers and dressing gown and headed into the kitchen for some coffee. Just as I was pouring it I heard a knock on the door. I left my coffee and looked through the peephole to see who was there, and in all his glory Edward; I smiled and open the door. "Hi, I hope I didn't wake you." Edward said giving me his smile leaving me a bit dazzled.

"No, not at all, I was just making some coffee, would you like some?" He nodded and stepped in to my flat. I was so glad I had tied up at that point. I noted Edward was dressed in black trousers and a blue shirt, whit some of the buttons undone slightly showing his abs underneath.

I lead the way in to the kitchen and poured some more coffee for Edward in another mug. And handed it to him and taking my own. "Would you like to sit down?" I asked when I noticed him staring at my legs; my dressing gown had fallen open showing my sleeping shorts and top, with paw prints on them, very mature. We both blushed and he said, "Um, yes, that would be good." I smiled and sat down, deciding to be blunt I asked, "Um, why are you here, and how do you know where I live?" He looked a bit sheepish, "It was in your files." He muttered quietly, I raised an eyebrow, "And, I wanted to see you, be better friends with you." He said looking at me. I smiled, "I would like that too, but first I should get dressed." He nodded, "Please make yourself at home, I won't be long." I didn't wait for an answer and headed for my bedroom.

Once I had closed the door I let of a sigh, then I wondered what to wear, I never wonder what to wear, but for some reason I wanted to impress Edward. First I found some pants and a bra, and then I ransacked my wardrobe, I ended up with a knee length brown skirt and a green shirt, under which I wore a pale vest. I slipped on some black dolly shoes, I never liked make up, so I went with out. I brushed my long hair out, and then French plated it. I paused to check my reflection in the vanity and smiled.

Edward looked up as I closed my bedroom door, "Want to get breakfast?" He questioned, "Sounds good!" I locked my door and Edward and I started down the stairs, the building had a life but it was permanently stuck on the 5th floor, luckily I was only on the 2nd floor, 3 up. I lived in London, but not the centre, my farther and mother were American's but decided to move to Britain before I was born, later when my parents divorced my mum settle up in East Anglia with her new husband Phil and Charlie my farther settled in the east midlands, we sent each other letters through the post, and emailed too. Edward and I caught the underground, and as it was a Saturday not many people were on it, because the tourists hadn't woken up and the tube was not a very busy one anyway, except at rush hour.

We changed tubes a couple of times till we came to Covent garden, we found a nice café and the waitress showed us to a table in the window. "This is nice," I said smiling up at Edward; he chuckled and gave me with crooked grin. "It is isn't it." The waitress came back for our order. "I'll have a full English breakfast please." Edward asked, she nodded and wrote it down, "I'll have crumpets with a pot of tea please" I said she nodded and walked away. "Do you want to play 20 questions?" Edward asked me leaning back in his chair, I nodded, "You first" I said, he paused for a moment, the said, "Ok an easy one first, what's you favourite colour?" I looked at his eyes, "Green, where are you from, your accent isn't British, I can tell." He laughed and smiled, "I'm from Folks Washington, I moved here a while ago and became a British citizen, and I guess I never got rid of the accent." He smiled and laughed, just then the waitress came back with our food, "Enjoy" She said and left.

We dug in to our food and continued the questions, I found out that Edward and a sister, Rosaline, who is still in the US, he plays the piano and moved here with his foster parents when he was 17. In return I told him I had no siblings, my parents moved to England before I was born, and I liked to sing.

After breakfast, we headed out to see all the street performers; there were some clowns, a ballet dancer and a man who was playing Charlie Chaplin. Edward and I had a wonderful time. We were heading back when Edwards mobile started to ring…

**AN- Glossary **

English- American

Pants- Panties

Mobile- Cell phone

Trousers- Pants

**What do you think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

… **I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry I haven't updated before the one before this, (if that makes sense) I was holidaying in Italy and then I returned to France for a bit, where I have no mobile reception and no internet, but it was fun … Anyway...**

**Please review…-'^^'- **

Edward reached in to his pocket to retrieve his phone, "Cullen." He said into it, his facial expression went from curious to emotionless in a second, "I understand, I'll be there tomorrow. Yes goodbye."

He hit the red phone button, then ran his fingers through is hair, "You all right?" I questioned taking his hand, "Um, yeah, perfect" He replied. "It's getting late we should best get home, I'll see you

around Bella." And with that he left.

I walked home confused, who had been on the phone, what had they said, sighing I walked back into my apartment, my answer phone was flashing, I hit the play button while taking off my shoes.

"Hi Bella, this is Jacob, I get shore leave tomorrow, so I was thinking, do you want to come down to Plymouth for a couple of days? Anyway call me back bye." I sighed, I had forgotten about Jacob

while being with Edward, was that bad? I checked the time and decided to call Jacob back. I twirled the cord around my fingers waiting for him to pick up. " Hello?" He said on the other end, "Hi Jake,

its Bella" I waited for him to reply, "Good to hear from you Bells, so you good to come down?" I smiled, "Sure, when should I come?" I heard him rustling something in the background, "I don't know

when I will have to return, so as soon as you can." He said. "Ok, I'll come on Monday, love you Jake."

"Um, love you too Bells." He replied. I hung up and smiled.

My stomach rumbled and I checked my fridge for food, I made a simple sandwich with cucumbers and grated cheese. After lunch I decided to visit Jasper in the hospital.

When I arrived I was directed to ward he was in, a nurse lead the way. The ward was long and wide, with doors on either end, beds where on both sides patients sat in them, some with people around

them others by themselves. We reached Jaspers and I found Alice there too.

The nurse left us to tend to another patient. "It's good to see you again Mrs. Whitlock" I said, extending my hand, "Oh Miss. Swan I am so grateful to what you did for my husband." She said hugging

me. I laughed. "It's fine and please call me Bella."

"Oh, yes and you too please call me Alice." We heard a cough behind us and we both turned to Jasper, "I'm feeling a bit left out here." He said smiling. "Oh I'm sorry Jasper, it's good to see you

looking so much better." In truth he was looking a lot better, his skin was a healthy colour, his leg had a cast on it, but it looked like it was healing.

The three of us chatted a while, till visiting hours finished. "I'll see you soon Jasper." I said waving. Alice kissed his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow Jazz" She whispered. We left the ward together still

chatting. "It's good to have another friend here you know." Alice said as we walked, "Oh?" I said.

"Yes, we moved in to a house but I really don't know any one and the neighbours aren't very talkative" I smiled at her. "It's good to have you as a friend too, I'm not very sociable so it don't have

many friends, I know a girl who works at the library and the milkman, but that's about it." We had gotten to the entrance on the hospital by now.

"Would you like to get some tea or something?" Alice said. I nodded, "Sounds good." We walked down the street until we got to a little teashop. The bell on the door rang as we entered. We got

seated and ordered our drinks. Alice and I got on really well, which was good; we decided to meet up again soon.

Sunday whizzed past and I soon was on the motorway down to Plymouth, the roads were slow and the car couldn't go too fast. I arrived in Plymouth about 6 and pulled out my phone to call Jacob.

"Hi it's me." I said when he picked up, he chuckled. "Good to hear from you Bells, where are you, are you here yet?" He replied.

"Yes I'm here, I'm parked in the car park near the city centre, it's near the train station."

Jacob soon arrived on his bike, "Hop on" He said tossing me the helmet, I put it on and straddled the bike, I held on tight to Jakes waste, he liked to go fast. We zoomed out of the car park and along

the streets; I felt the wind and clung tight to Jake. We stopped at the beach and we got off.

We walked barefoot across the sand, holding hands, since it was September not many people were about, just the locals; the sun was setting making it look beautiful. We went to a chippie shop and

bought some chips each. I didn't mind not going to a restaurant as long as I was with Jake. "I saw you getting your medal." Jake whispered in my ear making me giggle. "I looked terrible" I said

nuzzling my head in to his shoulder. "You didn't, you never can" I smiled. "Lets go" I said extending my hand to him. When we got to Jakes hotel, we had a night of wonderful bliss.

I woke the next morning to Jakes soars, I groaned and got up out of the bed, I picked up my clothing from last night and looked for my bags before remembering they were in my car. I groaned and

put on yesterdays clothing, before heading out of the door to find the showers. Jake didn't have very much money with him and he didn't own a home because he was away a lot, so he stayed in

cheap hotels.

When I got back to the room I found Jake awake, "Hi, is it alright if you can drop me off to get my bags, I left them in my car last night."

"Sure, baby let me put some clothes on first." I giggled at his nakedness.

We spent the day not doing much, walking around shops and along the beach. "Hey Bella" Jake called further up the beach, "Yeah, what is it?" I asked catching up with him. He showed me a huge

crab he had found. "Wow, its huge." I said keeping away from its claws. "Yeah, it is. I'll put him back now" He said and gently put the crab back in the rock pool.

Jacob was called back out to sea again only two days after I had arrived. I went with him to the port; he was dressed in his blue sailor uniform, looking sexy. "Good bye Jacob, he safe I'll miss you." I

said in his ear. He just kissed me and I melted.

Returning home wasn't fun, the motorways were slow and I felt lonely.

I arrived home about 3am and fell in to my bed. I woke the next morning to the phone going off. Grumbling I got out of bed to answer it. "Hello?" I said my voice groggy, "Hello, Miss. Swan you are

needed to collect your assessment from the base, we are sending you out again." I gasped. "But I only just got back." I replied the person on the other end said, "Are you refusing orders Miss. Swan?"

"No, no" I said hanging up the phone fuming.

I got showered and dressed then headed over to the base, I was handed my assessment. I was being sent Egypt along with only a couple of soldiers and a doctor. Because I was only the nurse I was

never told the details of the missions so I had no clue as to who they were fighting and why.

The helicopter was leaving the next day which didn't give me much time to pack, as Jasper was still infirm Dr. Volturi would be my superior, I was praying he would be nice.

The time to leave came all to soon and I headed to the base via tube because I didn't want to leave my car, It was sad that no one was sending me off but I then noticed Edward. "Edward, what are

you doing here?" I asked walking up to him he turned to look at me, "Oh Bella I'm your captain again. Please address me as captain" He said walking away. That stung, he was PMSing or something,

one moment he's wonderful and charming the next he's moody and distant. I sighed in defeat.

The helicopter flight took forever I was knackered by the time we got to Egypt, it was dark outside and Edward started to talk as we flew in. "Ok, we need to have a quite landing so we are being

dropped it the dessert about a mile from the base, the base was used before its underground so we can hide if necessary. Right lets go." I realised with a sinking fear that we were parachuting in, I

had done the training, but never actually jumped. One of the soldiers passed me the parachute and I quickly got it on.

The helicopter hovered and the a couple of soldiers jumped and pulled there shoots, we threw down the supplies to them and I got ready to jump.

I jumped "One thousand, Two thousand, Three thousand, Fourth thousand." I said before glancing up to see if my shoot had opened, it hadn't scared I tried to get my emergency shoot but that was

stuck too at that point I closed my eyes and prayed…

**It's not the best but please tell me what you think..**


End file.
